Attack of the Wildpups
Attack of the Wildpups is the 31st episode of the show, Brandon 10 Plot In a old village, a meteor chases into the desert and wolf like aliens come out and attack the locals. After the attack, glowing eyes are left in a fog. Later Brandon 10 is seen in a bus heading toward the village but the driver stops the bus saying that the village is evaquating and this is as far as he goes. Brandon gets off the bus and heads to the village. A villager named Chris helps Brandon with what he needs and tells him of the wolf creature romurs but Brandon says that is why he came. Soon a cloud of fog appears and the villages run away and Brandon perpares himself as the wolf creatures appear but in shadows. Brandon then turns into Gasadactly to gas out the wolfs but take a hostage and escape. The Hostage is then told to be Chris' daughter and Brandon is shocked. Brandon and Chris then follow the wolfs back to their lair which is in the mountains equipnted with rifles and aliens. They then encounter some wolfs and Brandon attacks as Cannonbolt but they then relaize that they are Wildpups but look different and have different abilties and are stronger. Brandon and Chris then chase the Wildpups and finds Chris' daughter guarded by a big dark Wildpup who attacks Cannonbolt and runs aways. Cannonbolt then turns back into Brandon and goes to the daughter for aiding. Brandon says that they should go since the daughter is safe now so he can finish the Wildpups but when Chris leaves the duaghter kisses Brandon on his cheek and says goodbye. Brandon is then frozen but awakes when he feels the rummbling of the cave. Inside the Wildpups dig inside the core of the cave to retrive a type of energy from the magma and to feed it to their machine. Brandon tells them if they need help going home but they start walking up to him. Brandon then transforms into Benwolf and battles the Wildpups and faces the Wildpup boss. Since the Wildpup Boss battles Benwolf, the magma overflows in the cave and Wildpups escape. When Benwolf goes after the machine it is already gone and he gets out of the cave too. He then says goodbye to Chris and talks to the daughter but she said that was because she taught he was going to die since she already has a boyfriend. Brandon then walks home or atleast to the bus stop and mutters to himself saying well atleast Coco doesn't have a girlfriend and the rest of the villagers return. However under the cave, the Wildpup Boss is using his machine as he entered another part of the cave and Chris' voice comes up saying where is his sanalite equipment.﻿ Characters *Brandon10 *Bus Driver *Villagers *Chris *Chris' Daughter *Coco(mentioned) Aliens Used *Gasadactly *Cannonbolt(selected was Wildpup) *Benwolf(1st Apperance) Villains *Mutanted Wildpups *Mutanted Wildpup Boss Trivia *This is similar to BenWolf(the Ben 10 episode) *Brandon almost had a girlfriend in this episode *This is the 1st episode where Benwolf is used *This is the 1st episode where a character is mentioned Category:Brandon 10 Category:Brandon 10 Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Brandon 10